


StarGA(Y)te Safari

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you think safaris happen only on Earth, think again. Rodney "Meredith" McKay is on a quest for ZPMs in the rain forests of So'A'Merica. He's hot on the trail of John Sheppard, his handsome, two-timing, goofy-haired soldier-for-hire who has taken a rival ZPM seeker (Radek) to the capital city of Eldor'Ado- and who unwittingly leads them all into a fiendish trap set by cunning Genii! If the men can cooperate long enough to escape from the Genii and steal their ZPM, there'll be plenty of time to settle old scores once they're back in civilization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarGA(Y)te Safari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_detective/gifts).



> Made for no_detective's "Gay Pulp" challenge.

"Ugh, this? This is disgusting." They are waist-deep in a swamp, and Rodney has been making 'grossed-out' noises for the last five minutes. "There better be a Zed-PM there, or Elizabeth's making this up to me."

"And how would she do that? Personally hand-wash your BDUs for the next month?" John trudges ahead of him, occasionally checking over his shoulder to make sure Rodney hasn't stopped to eat a Powerbar.

"Oh great, thanks for that mental image, Sheppard. I was thinking more along the lines of coffee stockpiling, thank you. Because this? Is disgusting."

"Oh, really?" John drips sarcasm like sweat into Rodney's eyes.

"There is mud in places I never knew existed! I'll never be clean again!" John rolls his eyes, knowing Rodney can't see him.

"Sure, whatever you say, Rodney." He reaches the end of the muck, grabs a vine, and uses it to hoist himself out with a loud squelching noise. He turns around and offers his hand to Rodney.

"Oh thank the Ancients that mess is over," Rodney grumbles as John tries to pull him out and onto dry land.

"Be glad it's not the Bog of Eternal Stench," John grunts as the swamp mud releases Rodney with a similarly disgusting noise and Rodney staggers into John.

"Oof!" Rodney pauses, too close to John, and backs up quickly, almost falling back into the slime.

John grabs the front of Rodney's uniform to keep him from tipping over. He lets go, though, as soon as Rodney has his balance back.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a Labyrinth-sort of guy," Rodney tries to breathe, tries to make conversation.

"Hey, David Bowie was my hero." John is already walking, wiping sweat out of his eyes and pushing the foliage out of the way.

"Seriously? He doesn't seem like standard military-issue role model. I suppose his hairstyles must have been inspirational." Rodney trips over a large tree root. "Ow!"

"Watch your step."

"Oh, haha, very funny. No really, do you use products or something? Because your hair, it just defies gravity. Ow!" John lets go of a branch and it smacks Rodney in the face.

"Look, do you want to find the ruins or not? Because I can just as soon leave you here to whatever passes for jungle creature here, be it panther or ROUS."

"Oh God, you're a Princess Bride fan, too? Are you a woman? OW, okay, this is getting ridiculous, could you stop with the tree roots and the vines in the face, please?" Rodney spits out leaves.

"As you wish." Rodney makes a face, but he doesn't get any more stubbed toes or ferns in his face, so he says nothing.

They stomp through the jungle for two minutes, tops, before Rodney has to break the silence.

"Are we there YET? It's sweltering and there's dried mud in my boots, and I could really use something to drink that isn't rainwater collected in leaves, _thankyouverymuch_." John stops so suddenly Rodney nearly trudges right into him.

"Here," John thrusts his canteen at him. He takes a parched gulp or five and hands back the canteen. "And no, I don't know if we're there yet, I don't know where it is. But it's getting dark and I think we'd better find somewhere to camp out."

"Fine then, lead the way, soldier-for-hire." Rodney crosses his arms and lifts his chin, frowns.

John spins on his heels and continues forward. Surprisingly, Rodney stays quiet.

As it gets darker and darker, the sun sinking low enough in the sky for the trees to completely block out all light, John raises his hand, stops, and Rodney walks into him.

"Hey!"

"Shh!"

They are quiet, and Rodney hears nothing, but John apparently gets great reception with those elf-like ears of his, and he beckons Rodney after him and creeps forward.

There's a reason I became a scientist, Rodney thinks, Because I'm really not made for all this sneaking-around nonsense. Rodney steps on every twig on the ground, barrels into underbrush, and nearly trips over his own shoes trying to tiptoe. Eventually, John has to tell him to stay while he goes forward.

Rodney is afraid John won't find him in the dark. He debates running in the direction John headed, but his fear of ROUS's keeps him still and listening to every sound that reaches his ears.

Snap! Rodney's head spins to the point of the sound, and he doesn't realize he's holding a Powerbar as a weapon until John's flashlight lands on him.

"Oh, it's just you," Rodney slumps in relief before catching himself, "Don't ever sneak up on me like that again! Do you want me to die? Because I'll get a heart attack and drop dead, on YOUR WATCH, and you'll have to live with the guilt for the rest of your life!"

"Rodney," John smiles, "Put the Powerbar down. I've got something to show you." He waits patiently for him to stand up and tuck away his Emergency Ration. Then he turns and hears Rodney following him.

"This better be good."

"Oh, it is."

Rodney perks up. "Did you find the ruins? Oh, did you find the Zed-PM?! John?!"

John pushes aside a curtain of vines and Rodney stares.

There is a campfire. There are tents. He smells food.

"Not exactly," John smirks, but Rodney is already off in the direction of the smoking pot of soup suspended over the fire.

"Rodney? Is it you?" He stops walking and turns, with deadly slowness, towards the source of the voice.

"Radek?" The squirrelly man wriggles out of his tent. He pushes his glasses up his nose but does nothing to flatten his hair, which sticks up in several directions.

"Rodney! It is you! What is on your uniform? It smells rather terrible!"

"Zelenka? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, not anything, we hear of ZPM at ruins, we come to find it." Radek wanders over to the fire, peers in the pot.

"Oh, really?" Rodney looks to John, who is slowly sauntering over to them.

Rodney scoops some stew out of the pot into a little wooden bowl and begins to eat, glaring daggers at John over the rim of the bowl, making disgusting slurping noises.

"Okay, so I might have mentioned it to the other science team or whatever. What does it matter? You both need it for the same reason."

"Yes, but I want to find it first! He'll just squirrel it away in the lab, perform strange Czech rituals! I need to run tests!" Rodney hisses at John. John shrugs and plops down next to the fire.

"How'd you guys get here?" John asks Radek.

"Oh, the botanist, Dr. Kinley? He has gene therapy, we take Puddlejumper. Forest too thick ahead, so we on foot from here."

"Cheater," Rodney mutters under his breath.

"Oh, but I am sorry for you, John. You take Rodney all the way here from city? How do you not shoot yourself?"

"You know what? I'm going to get my beauty sleep. I'm taking your tent, Zelenka. I have an inflatable mattress, it needs space." When Rodney is out of earshot, John meets Radek's eyes again.

"Well, it's true. They don't pay me enough."

"If, perhaps-- but no, you would not agree, never mind." Radek ladles some stew into a bowl and passes it to John.

"What?"

"Well, it is only that we also heard, from villagers, that ruins have Ancient artifacts, and 'strange weapons'. I think maybe ruins have not only ZPM, but also armory, but Rodney would not care, only cares of himself. And ZPM." Radek glances at John.

"So, you're saying that there might be..."

"Ancient guns? Yes."

"Hmm."

"And also that if you help us find ruins, we let you touch guns first, yes? We do not tell Rodney of armory?" He looks quickly at Rodney's tent, and back to John.

"That would be... hmm. Okay. I'm in. But how do I lead both of you without Rodney noticing?"

"Well, that is problem. I think maybe you leave him?"

"I can't just leave the guy here!"

"Well, okay, how about we follow you?"

"That would work, McKay leaves enough of a trail to be seen from space. Tomorrow morning, pretend to leave before he wakes up."

John finishes his stew and lays down next to the fire. Radek goes to tell his team.

***

When Rodney wakes up, the camp is deserted. John is sitting next to a steaming pile of ashes, poking it with a stick. The tents are gone.

"Did you talk sense into him? Did he realize what's best for him and go back to the village?" Rodney stretched in the early morning light, his voice a tad hopeful. "Did he leave breakfast and coffee?"

John stood up and dropped the stick, picked up his P-90. "None of the above."

"I'm going to have a caffeine headache! That miserable...pigeon!"

"Calm down, Rodney, we have a who-knows-how-long of a walk ahead of us, I suggest you conserve your energy by _not talking_."

Rodney huffs.

They pick up their gear and start to march.

"How do you know what direction to go in, anyway?"

"What happened to conserving energy?"

"For all you know, we could be headed in the same way we came from! We could be walking in circles! And Zelenka will get there before us!"

"_Rodney_, I have a _Life Signs Detector_. And I can assure you he will not get there before us," and it was true. They will get there and Radek will not be far behind.

"But how do you know? Are you psychic now, too?"

"Rodney!" John swings around.

"What?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll-"

"You'll what? Quote The Labyrinth at me until my ears bleed? Karaoke Johnny Cash?" He folds his arms triumphantly.

John steps in close enough to Rodney he can smell his breath.

"If you don't stop nagging, I'll throw every Powerbar on your person OFF A CLIFF, find the most citrusy fruit I can and SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT."

Rodney reels back in shock, clutching at his vest.

"You...You wouldn't!" His mouth is lopsided, his voice small.

John nods sharply and marches off.

Rodney mutely follows.

Hours later, Rodney is still silent except for the panting and moaning noises, which John has pointedly been trying to ignore. The noises, however, have been increasing in volume, and John can only clench his teeth and look at his life signs indicator.

"J-John," Rodney wheezes dramatically. "S-stop. I need a- a break. I, had Asthma, as a kid. My, my lungs are, are weak." Rodney practically falls down at the base of a tree, leans his head back against the trunk, his mouth gaping fish-like. Sweat is plastering his uniform to his body, the waist down still green-brown from the swamp. He plucks at his collar, peeling it away from his neck, already zippered down halfway, hair on his chest peeking through.

John looks away fast, leans back against the opposite tree.

"How can you- stand it? The heat? You- you're wearing black."

"I've been in worse," John says, thinks back to deserts and explosions and sand that got everywhere. But he is hot for many reasons now, so he takes his shirt off, uses it to mop the sweat out of his face.

Rodney's jaw has dropped perceptibly more. He is still panting, and his eyes are very blue, looking directly at John.

"What? Is there something behind me? Alien snake? Wraith with a stunner?" Rodney closes his eyes, opens them looking elsewhere.

"No. Never mind. I'm-I'm feeling better now. Water," Rodney demands, holds out his hand, fingers curling impatiently. John hands over his canteen and Rodney chugs, a rivulet of water escaping his mouth and curving over his collarbone and past the 'v' of his collar.

John snatches back his canteen before Rodney empties it and takes a swig, tastes Rodney on the rim and tries to think nothing of it.

John offers to help Rodney up, but Rodney ignores him and pulls himself up by the tree.

They set off once again.

Until John's Life Signs Detector beeps obnoxiously.

Rodney is beside him instantly, peering over his bare shoulder, breathing on his neck.

"What is it? Did you find something? Are we there?" John pulls away from Rodney, afraid he'll also see the little dots of Radek and his team behind them.

"There's something big up ahead." John peers through the trees, tries to see anything. He walks faster.

Rodney almost walks faster than him, excitement spurring him on.

Sure enough, they see rock. Rodney starts running. They reach a wall of stone, Colosseum-like in design, crumbling rock and moss and with Ancient script over the archway.

Rodney kneels to catch his breath, looks like he's about to kiss the ground, when they hear footsteps.

John turns to find Radek and his team at a steady clip.

"What?!" Rodney shouts in outrage as Radek passes him disappearing into the archway.

"Thank you for finding the way, John!" He calls over his shoulder. Rodney turns to John, his eyes like blue-hot coals. John winces inwardly, silently cursing Radek and his Odysseus complex.

"'Thank you'?!" Rodney stands slowly, stalks towards John. John, to his credit, does not whimper or back away. "THANK YOU?!"

John shrugs, goes for nonchalance and falls one step short cowarding. "He said there'd be weapons..."

Rodney's eyes nearly bug out.

"He WOOED YOU WITH GUNS?"

"He didn't _woo_ me, Rodney. He just-"

"You are such a girl! He whispers sweet nothings of guns and he's got you all whiny and desperate and wrapped around his little finger!"

"Hey now, he does not-"

"YOU SOLD ME OUT FOR GUNS?!"

"I didn't sell you out-"

"_Excuse me,_ I have to go make sure he doesn't break anything." Rodney draws himself up as much as he can and stomps into the building.

John sighs, runs his hands through his hair and over his face.

"I am such a girl," he moans and follows them in. "Did you find the ZP-" He emerges into a wide open room with several guns pointed at his bare chest. There is Rodney and Radek and Radek's team, on their knees with guns at the backs of their heads.

"Hello, Sheppard." _Kolya_.

John turns to find a gun pointed at his nose. He reaches for his gun and Kolya smacks the side of his head with the butt of his gun, hard enough to hurt but not enough to knock him out. John falls and Kolya removes his weapons.

"John!" Rodney gasps, but the soldier behind him presses his gun harder to the back of Rodney's skull.

Blood runs down from the cut on John's cheek.

"Now, Sheppard, you're going to direct Dr. McKay," Kolya nods to Rodney, "To find the ZPM and hand it over to me. After which you will lead my men and I to your ship. Are we clear? Shall I hit you again?" John wipes blood and sweat and dirt from his forehead, grunts and stands, wavering.

Kolya jerks his head at Rodney's guard, who hauls the scientist to his feet. Rodney winces as the guard twists his arm and shoves him forward at John, who catches him.

Kolya pushes both his and John's gun into John's back, and John feels the cold metal promise digging into his spine, walks forward, holding Rodney's arm. They pass into the first antechamber. There is nothing here but a console, which Rodney gazes at longingly.

The next room is the same as the first, a large broken window with vines spilling inward and a console.

The third room seems promising, with several doors leading off into various parts of the huge ruined complex.

"Now what, Fearless Leader?" Rodney mutters, John's hand clenching his arm tightly. Kolya shoves Rodney forward.

"Pick one." John looks at his detector, picks the door closest to them. He has a hunch.

Sure enough, the door doesn't open, so Kolya orders his soldiers to shoot it open. John counts bullets.

The door falls forward with a crunch, but there is nothing behind it but another door.

Six doors later, same thing.

"If the next one doesn't bring something promising, I'm ordering my men to shoot your other scientist."

John looks cautiously at Rodney. He waits as Kolya's guards try to open the door. It swings free without protest. They force John and Rodney through. As soon as they clear the doorway, John trips forward, "Ow!"

Kolya steps forward, places a hand on John's back, and John rears back, elbows Kolya square in the nose and ducks as his men fire in his direction.

He counts: five, six, seven-Click! He pistol-whips Kolya, _hard_ to keep him down before jumping up.

Out of ammunition. He lunges, grabs the empty gun of one man and uses it to knock out the other one. He takes his gun back from Kolya, removes their radios, and pulls Rodney forward.

"Come on, we have to get Radek free before Kolya wakes up. Hopefully we'll find the armory while we're at it and we won't have to worry as much."

"Uh-uh! Leave Radek out of it, he can take care of himself. Ronon's been training him. I want to find that Zed-PM. Without Radek."

"If Kolya wakes up and goes back, who knows what he'll do to him?"

"Then we'll just have to hurry," Rodney starts walking. John pauses long enough to dramatically bang his head against the wall before hurrying after him.

"Ah-hah!" Four rooms later and Rodney crows triumphantly at the glittering sunset colors of the fully-charged ZPM behind the glass case ahead of them. Rodney marches up to it.

"Hey, remember what happened to Aladdin when he went to touch the lamp?" John wanders over to what looks like the Ancient's version of a machine gun.

"That only happened because Abu had to go and fondle the ruby-JOHN!"

Just as John laid his hand on the gun, things lit up, and not in the good way.

"Nice going, _Abu_." Rodney jumps back as the ZPM's pedestal glows ominously. The ZPM sinks into the stand and the doors to the room shut abruptly, locking.

"There'd better not be lava, I hate lava-" John starts and stops when electricity flashes around the perimeter of the room. "Rodney!"

"Working on it!" Rodney is beside the only console in the room, pressing buttons and peering intently at the display.

"Could you work a little faster?" The electric border was contracting, edging closer to the center of the room.

"Not if you're interrupting me!" John went to his side.

"This room is getting smaller, Rodney, do you need any help?"

"Shh! No, go away," Rodney swats at him like he's a particularly annoying bug.

The room is only half the size it once was, the border ten feet away from them and closing.

"AH-HAH!" Rodney grabs John's hand and smacks it onto a button, which glows green. The electricity crackles out of existence.

They stand there, panting, breathing sighs of relief, John's hand splayed out beneath Rodney's sweaty palm.

"It was some sort of Ancient museum. The guns were on display. The Zed-PM controlled the security system, it needed Ancient authorization to shut down." Rodney explains.

"Yeah." John nods agreement. They get their breathing back to normal, but Rodney's hand is still on John's and John is still shirtless. John risks a glance at their hands.

Rodney curls his palm into John's hand a little bit before releasing him. He taps out a sequence on the console and the ZPM pops back up. He grabs it and cradles it like a baby. John looks away, back at the gun.

He walks over to it. "Rodney? Can I touch it now?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

John bends down, inspects it, wonders why it was on display at all instead of in use.

He finds his answer: it's obviously used, possibly broken. He runs his hands across the barrel forlornly.

He turns to find Rodney watching him, ZPM hanging loosely in his arms.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me?" He walks back to him. "Is it my scars? Should I put my shirt back on?"

"No!" Rodney's immediate reply followed by a hand over his mouth. He drops his hand. "No, I-"

"What is it?" John is considering being angry; he doesn't like too much attention. "Rodney?"

"It's just-- it's not that I-" Rodney is never at a loss for words. He leans back against the ZPM pedestal, shrinks backwards into it.

_"What?!"_

Rodney closes his eyes tight and clutches the ZPM in front of him like a shield.

"I- I don't want you to put your shirt back on, in fact, I-... No. That's all."

"Rodney," John's voice has that warning note to it, "That's not all, and I'm not giving up until you tell me the whole issue."

"You'll hate me."

"I won't hate you."

"You will. And we have to work together. It'll be awkward and you'll hate me and you'll go back to Earth-"

"Rodney. I won't hate you. No matter what." And he meant it, oddly enough, as annoying and obnoxious as McKay got.

Rodney winced. His knuckles are white from clutching the ZPM. He looks away, focuses on some part of the room that isn't John Sheppard and opens his mouth.

"I don't want you to put your shirt back on. In fact, I-I want you to take the rest of your clothes o-off." He closes his eyes, swallows. Waits.

John blinks, once, twice, three times, four. Then he very carefully reaches out and removes the ZPM from Rodney's grip. At this, Rodney's eyes shoot open and he makes a grabby motion at it.

"What? Hey, give it back, what are you-?" John puts it very carefully on the ground, out of the way. Then he grabs McKay's shirt and hauls him forward into a kiss.

This is better than the taste of him he captured from the canteen. Rodney's mouth opens instantly to his. Of course, the force of John's motion jars their teeth together, but their lips and tongues are quick to apologize.

Rodney can feel the heat from John's chest through his shirt, wants more, _more_. He presses insistently back into him, and ends up backing John into the console, which is, hey, not very comfortable.

John lets go of Rodney's shirt and runs his hands under it, sliding across sweat-slicked skin, up, raking his fingernails along Rodney's spine. He shivers, arches into John, who bites his lip to keep from moaning. John pushes back, pushes Rodney against the pedestal.

"Pants," Rodney growls, impatient, "off now."

John obeys. _After all,_ he hums to himself,_ I'm just the soldier-for-hire_.

When he finishes, he realizes with painful arousal that Rodney is still fully clothed.

"Hey," John grunts, "your turn." He tugs impatiently on Rodney's waistband.

"Whoah, stop it, what are you, an animal? I like these pants, there the only ones that Atlantis' what-pass-for-washers didn't shrink. Stop pawing them," Rodney mutters, slaps John's hands away, but John can tell from his flush and the tent in his pants that he doesn't mind John's pawing as much as he says.

"If you don't take them off quicker, Rodney, I'm going to rip them off you." Rodney makes a protesty noise in the back of his throat, but strips faster, his breath coming in short gasps.

And John is on him in a nanosecond, pushing him to the ground. Rodney doesn't even have time to shout "down, boy!" before there are marvelous hands and lips everywhere and his voice is caught somewhere between his throat and his tongue and he's having trouble breathing. And there are John's thighs, hot and beautiful and clamped around his.

"Geez," Rodney pants, still unable to refrain from talking even with John's mouth around his nipple, "You're acting like you're sex-starved," Rodney gulps as John's teeth graze over the nub, "When was the last time you- you got laid?"

"It's not sex I'm starving from," and suddenly his hot mouth is full and Rodney forgets to ask what he meant by that.

***

Later, when they are sticky and naked and blissed-out, Rodney's hand in John's ridiculous hair, Rodney has to ruin it.

"I still can't believe you cheated on me. With _Radek_." His mind is half there, half pondering the question, the rest of him focused on John's fingers curling on his chest. He can't see it, but John gets shifty.

"Who's the girl now? I did not _cheat_ on you." Rodney glares at him.

"You so totally did. You knew I wanted the Zed-PM. Yet you agree to help _Zelenka_ just so you could fondle some guns-"

"I do not fondle them!"

"Fine then, so you could _molest_ ammunition. How did I not see this? You, rubbing your hand across the barrel of your gun like it's some sex toy--"

"I do not--"

"The tight pants? The weird hair? You are so INCREDIBLY gay!"

John groans and splays his hand across Rodney's hip, nibbles on his shoulder. Attempts distraction.

"You are also apparently insatiable!" Rodney mildly slaps John's wayward hand. "No way you want to do this again, we're not twenty. But, really? I mean, on Helowna, what was with the armor? Or should I say _armour_? Seriously, was I the only one who noticed the studs on _your guy_'s armor formed a heart?!"

"Rodney, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! You're like the Atlantean Elton John!"

"Will you just shut up already?"

But Rodney is on a roll. He sits up, faces John, grinning and gesturing. "You're like the Liberachi of Atlantis! You are such a girl, and you did two-time me!"

"...Two-time you?" Rodney shuts his mouth with a snap and blushes, looks anywhere except at John's self-satisfied smirk.

"Shut up. Nevermind. Can we get back to the Liberachi thing? 'Cause I think I was on to something there--"

"Rodney?" John brings his knees up, rests his arms on them. "Rodney, are we going steady?" All seriousness without, Rodney turns to glare at him. And stops.

John has let his knees fall apart. He licks a finger slowly, too slowly, and slides it down his chest, down his stomach, down his--

Rodney gulps audibly. Suddenly the room is too quiet, the only sounds are faint and wet and Rodney's own quickened breathing.

"_John_..." It's a broken sigh, and then Rodney is kneeling again and replacing John's finger with his tongue.

"Ro-Rodney?" John tilts his head and hips back, slumps to the floor again.

Rodney hums in response and John arches his back.

"I just- just wanted you to- to know, _oh god_, yes- that you are the- oh god the BEST--_Rodney!_ girlfriend I've ever- ever....had."

Rodney pulls away and John mews.

"Just for that? We are totally not going to the Atlantis Prom."

"Then I'll take Radek, I heard he puts out on the first date- Oh!"

Rodney returns to his task with vigor.

***

When they are tucked-in and assembled, they return with ZPM and messed up hair. Having passed Kolya and the two guards on their way (and promptly returned them to unconsciousness), they found Radek pummeling away on a keyboard, his guard slumped on the floor.

"Ah, there you are, where were you? I begin to worry Kolya kidnap you, but then remember that Rodney is fate worse than death."

Normally, Rodney would snark, but he was too relaxed to do much more than frown.

"Well, let's go, I have to get back and see if the Zed-PM was worth saving." He marched off, out the doorway.

Radek turned to John, silently questioning.

John winces, ruffles his hair. "Yeah, well, we had some trouble finding the ZPM, and then there was this whole Aladdin scene and electricity stuff."

"I am surprised Rodney not behead me for cheating."

"Well, he was a little distracted with his little ZPM victory, and all. As soon as he figures out there's not enough charge to light a chandelier, which I'm sure there might be, there'll be plenty of time to settle old scores. Rodney! Hey! You realize we have to trek back through the jungle, right?" John ran off.

Radek shakes his head at their retreating backs.

"Ah, is like Pulp Fiction novels of homeland."


End file.
